


Wings of Stained Glass and Iron

by Ars_Matron



Series: Harry Potter Omegaverse Week 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Cute, Demon Tom Riddle, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Harry Potter, Intersex Omegas, Kind Tom Riddle, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mischievous Harry Potter, Omega Harry Potter, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, courting, smut in last chapter, sorry about the diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ars_Matron/pseuds/Ars_Matron
Summary: Harry led a perfect life. Wake up, get warm by dawns golden light, then he was off on a day of fun and adventure. Pollinating flowers, helping the local bee population out a bit. Eating warm pies off of windowsills, knocking over book stands. The usual fairy things.And then one morning a bowl of cream showed up on his balcony, and well, life could only get better!Courting rituals were a little trickier for fairies than they were for demons. Tom just hoped he was doing everything right to gain his little fairy's trust._________It started simple.One morning when Harry woke up, as he step outside to let his gossamer wings unfurl in the early sun, there was little bowl of cream sitting on the table on his balcony. The bowl itself was simple, white porcelain with little painted flowers. Nothing special. But the cream.Oh the cream!It was thick and cool, the heady scent of thick sweet honey heavy in the air. Whoever left it there hadn’t been gone long, beads of condensation glittered as they rolled down the sides an onto the table. Temping. Teasing. And Harry was unable to resist.________Harry Potter Omegaverse Week Day Two!Demon Tom, Fairy Harry, Courting
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Harry Potter Omegaverse Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645051
Comments: 96
Kudos: 2386
Collections: Bottom!Harry, Creature Fics, Harry Potter Omegaverse, Riddle





	1. The Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Harry Potter Omegaverse Week!  
> For most everyone else this day is Arranged Marriage. For me it's  
> Demon Tom, Fairy Harry, and courting!!
> 
> It's not too late to participate in the event!!! Go to the [Tumblr page](https://harrypotteromegaverseweek.tumblr.com/post/190284131818/harry-potter-omegaverse-week) and have a look at the rest of the week! Drawings, artwork, anything is welcome! 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy the sweet fluff fest this story is!

It started simple. 

One morning when Harry woke up, as he step outside to let his gossamer wings unfurl in the early sun, there was little bowl of cream sitting on the table on his balcony. The bowl itself was simple, white porcelain with little painted flowers. Nothing special. But the cream.

Oh the cream!

It was thick and cool, the heady scent of thick sweet honey heavy in the air. Whoever left it there hadn’t been gone long, beads of condensation glittered as they rolled down the sides an onto the table. Temping. Teasing. And Harry was unable to resist. He sat with his legs through the metal rungs of the railing, legs kicking freely in the air as he sipped his cream and the sun warmed his wings. 

That day had been a particularly pleasant one. 

There was more cream the next day. Harry had washed the dish and left it on his little balcony table before falling asleep. He hadn’t wanted to hope too much that whoever had gifted him the cream would do so again, but he was very grateful for it and wanted to leave the dish clean if they came back for it. 

And then there it was. Fresh and cool and sweet, just like the day before. With a happy little chirp he sat down to drink his cream, his wings fluttering excitedly in the morning sun. 

After that there was always cream. Harry woke, stretched, and headed straight to the balcony every morning to enjoy the fresh offering, and every evening he washed the dish and set it back out. Usually when mortals left such things for fairies they wanted something in return, eventually, but the weeks went on and no mortal ever stopped him to cash in on a favor. Not even any other creature approached him. Odd as it was Harry wasn’t going to complain. 

Free delicious cream!!

Then there came the pieces of silver. 

One day on his way back from a busy day of pollinating fruit trees and knocking over flower pots, and one particularly tall stack of books, Harry came home to find a little silver bracelet wrapped around the knob of his door. It was small, big enough to fit him and maybe some human children, the chain of the bracelet was fine, almost silken. Little stars dangled off it along with a charm of a half moon. 

He ran his fingers over the cool silver, the purity of the metal singing along in perfect harmony to his own magic. There was nothing else in it that tainted the metal. Sometime humans wore jewelry that was made out of things that looked like silver, but burned when you touched them. Harry had learned to keep his finger to himself when flying among the humans, even if the jewelry was especially pretty and he wanted to touch it. He never did! 

He slipped the bracelet on his wrist and chirred and purred happily as he unlocked the door with a tap of his finger. 

After that he began to find more pieces here and there. One day a little silver thimble was in his mailbox. A tiny silver spoon set next to the cream one morning. There was a silver coin tucked into his book one evening when he sat down to read, it was embossed with dragon wings and horns, like a demon. Almost. Demons couldn’t touch pure silver lest it burn their skin...

Everyday there was cream and every few days between, silver. Each piece pure and shining, and soothing to his magic. It was lovely, these gifts. Whoever sent them certainly knew the way into a fairy’s heart. But it wasn’t until the last gift that Harry even thought it could be something more than the casual offering of a careful and dedicated human who just wanted to be his friend. 

He woke like any other day. Stretched his wings and shuffled out to the balcony. The only thing he noticed was the light. Glittering, bright rainbows. They danced through the air, over every surface, the table, the flowers, the bowl of cream! 

A jeweled sun catcher hung from the roof oh his balcony, perfectly situated to catch the morning light. The dancing light’s were mesmerizing. Enchanting. Harry couldn’t look away. It wasn’t until the sun had moved enough, the last crystal no longer glowing, that Harry realized he had been staring at it for over an hour. In a daze he drank the cream, standing, staring at the sun catcher. 

Thinking. 

Rainbow light was everything for Fairies. The colors matched too closely that of their own bright and glittering wings. Harry was secure enough in himself to know that he was a little vain...all fairies were and it was hardly his fault. 

But to give a fairy something like this. Something so lovely. 

Plus the cream. 

And the silver.

Was....was someone trying to court Harry?

~~~

Watching his little fairy was always a treat. 

That first morning that Tom had left the cream out Harry had glowed brighter than the sun upon seeing it. His stained glass wings fluttering so fast it was nearly blinding to his red sensitive eyes, but Tom had watched all the same. And every day after that. 

It was the best part of his day. There was a tiny little alcove in the stone wall surrounding Harry’s little house that was perfect for viewing the balcony. Tom would settle in the shadow just after placing the cream on the little outside table, he had just enough time to melt into the darkness before Harry out stepped out, rubbing sleep from his luminous eyes, black hair standing any which way, filmy night dress hiding almost nothing as it caught the first rays of morning sun. By the time the sun reached his blinding wings Tom’s eyes would be watering. It was still worth every pained second. 

Getting the silver was harder. 

The purity of the metal would be soothing for his fairy, but even the slightest contact would burn his skin. Even through the thickest pair of dragon hide gloves he could find the white metal stung if he held on for too long. It was a pain, though, that he was more than willing to bare. 

Anything for the little fairy that had caught his eye. 

Like most fairies, little Harry divided his time between helping nature to grow and thrive, he had a particular fondness for fruit trees and rose bushes, and preforming little acts of mischief. Nothing that could end up harming or severely angering anyone. Just little things that let you know a fairy had been there, like taking a bite out of a fresh pie left to cool, knocking over books on a shelf, pretending to be a gust of wind to knock off someone's hat and send it flying. 

He was adorable when he worked, and that was what first drew him to Tom’s attention. 

Tom enjoyed his life among the humans. Cloaking his slitted red eyes, black feathered wings, and large curved horns, he looked almost like a regular mortal. If a rather tall and extremely dashing one. He caught all the eyes as he walked their little streets, hunting for the right prey to turn, to damn. 

Until one day. 

On his way back to his little shop, a used bookstore, nondescript, prime downtown location, Tom was stopped in his tracks as a potted plant fell from a low balcony to crash, shattering at his feet. It wouldn’t have hit him, the balcony was too low for it to have done any real damage even if it had. But it was odd. There wasn’t much wind, Tom hadn’t touched it as he passed. It had simply, quite literally, jumped out in front of him and now he had dirt on his nice shoes. 

Then he heard it. 

Laughter. 

Like the tinkling of little bells, all chiming in a enchanting melody. 

From the corner of his eye there was rainbow light, drawing his attention to a little fairy crouching behind the rest of the pots on the porch. He was no bigger than the palm of Tom’s hand, though such things were irrelevant for fairyfolk, who could change their size at will. The fairy had his little hands cupped over his mouth to hold the laughter at bay, but his merriment shone in his emerald eyes, in the fluttering of his rainbow wings. The little things kicked up enough of a breeze to carry his scent, wildflowers and spring rain, light and sweet and purely omegan. Absolutely lovely. 

Tom turned, quickly looking away. Mortals couldn’t see fairies. Sometimes they caught glimpses, but could never look at one directly. And thanks to Tom’s impeccable glamour, this little fairy thought he had just pulled a spectacular prank of a well dress, and probably now late, business man. 

And who was Tom to ruin this little fairy’s fun? So he cursed, stomped his foot to kick off the dirt, and stormed away. 

There were plenty of fairies in the city, fairies were almost everywhere, really. But they enjoyed being around humans. Tom could understand. They were probably very easy to prank. So it was days before Tom was able to find this particular fairy again, and completely by luck. A shipment of new released books was late one afternoon, the driver had called giving Tom some excuse about troubles with his car, and by the time he arrived it was two hours past his normal closing time and Tom was ready to rip the mortal's heart out and eat it for his troubles. 

That was until he pulled up and the little Fairy that was the obvious cause of his 'car troubles' arrived with him. He was bigger than he had been the first time, more the size of an average omega. Though the poor van driver couldn’t see him as he reclined on the hood of the delivery van, giggling as he, with no apparent rhyme or reason, placed his hands flat on the hood, causing the vehicle to simply stop in its tracks. They were close enough to Tom’s shop the last time he did this that the perplexed driver simply jumped out of the van and ran to the hood, already trying to explain to Tom that he had no idea what was going on. 

Tom smiled and assured him all was fine, even as he watched the little fairy out of the corner of his eye as he flitted around Tom’s outside displays, occasionally fluttering the pages of the books as he passed them. 

With both the fairy and the driver occupied Tom said a little spell under his breath. It was just enough to put a the barest of traces on the fairy so that Tom could follow it for a while. It would fade before the night was up, but it would be long enough for Tom's purposes. And with that settled Tom lent a hand to the driver in unloading the books. He could sort and shelve them in the morning. 

He had a little fairy hunting to do that night. 

That night he tracked the fairy to a little idealic cottage some six hours outside of the city. A short distance for a fairy. Or a demon. It was quaint, two stories, surrounded by a little stone wall and prettily manicured garden. After that it was easy enough to find the fairy’s name. Harry, as was written on a letter in the mailbox, and then figure out Harry’s routine. 

Tom sat out in the garden all night, watching as the lights flicked on and off within the little cottage before staying off for good. He stayed until the sun began to rise above the horizon, painting the dew covered garden in pearly light. He was about to leave, return to his shop to strengthen his glamour before starting the day, when movement from the balcony caught his eye and his little fairy walked out. Limbs and wings heavy with sleep. He seemed to come alive with the dawn. The sunlight giving him vitality in the same way flame or the cool embrace of darkness did for Tom. 

He watched for as long as he could, as Harry checked all of the little potted plants before returning inside to start his day. He watched until Harry slipped out his front door, tapping the knob to lock it with his magic before zipping away. 

Tom returned to shop. To the dull dusty books, to finding and feeding off of the random mortal who was unfortunate enough to cross his path. Tom sorted and shelved his new books, and began to plan. 

The very next morning when Harry woke there was a bowl of cream waiting form him on his balcony. The joy that rushed through Tom as he got to watch Harry enjoy it was sudden and quite unexpected. Nothing had ever felt so good before. Nothing in his long life had ever brought so much pleasure to his cold dark heart. 

For the next few months Tom brought fresh cream and honey for Harry, then the silver, which was not fun for Tom, but seeing Harry sparkle with the bits and pieces he was able to collect was worth any mild discomfort he had to go through. 

But it still wasn’t enough. He could feel it. There was something else that he needed to really get through to his little fairy. Cream and silver, these were things that mortals could and often did bring to fairies, at least in the older days. As much as Harry liked them, Tom needed to be more...direct. 

It took a long time, and a lot of his personal magic to make the sun catcher. He was really quite pleased with it, after many trials and error, and a few burns on his part, it was perfect. Each jewel was pure and clear and reflected as much light as possible. Held onto it, and reflected it back three times as strong and twice as vibrant. 

It was still only half as lovely as his Harry’s wings. But it was as close as Tom could get. 

The real reward came the next morning after Tom hung it up and ducked into his hiding spot to watch. Harry was so enraptured that he didn’t take his lovely eyes off of it for nearly two hours. He simply stared, lips parted and eyes wide, as the sun caught in the gems and danced around the him. Eventually the sun rose far enough that it no longer played in the jewels and Harry could take his eyes from it long enough to drink his cream and leave for the day. 

Which meant that Tom was ready to unleash the last part of his plan. He’d thought about the right way to introduce himself to his little fairy for months, and now, it was finally time to put it in motion. 

~~~

Harry’s day had been....interesting. 

First the sun catcher that showed up during the night, which he still, even after hours of playing in the real sun, couldn’t get out of his head. Then the day, chill with the first scent of fall on the wind, had gone surprisingly in his favor. 

Not that Harry ever really had bad days. Some were better and more productive than others, of course, but to have everything he would need for a perfect day just spread out before him after such a fantastic morning. 

Finding a steamy hot pie on the first window he had passed that morning wasn’t such an unusual thing, especially not for this time of year. Odd, that it had been cherry, his favorite, since apples were more in season. It was still completely within reason. 

....the first time. 

But by the third cherry pie Harry was starting to get a wee bit suspicious. And full. He turned his eyes from the little homey windows with their brightly patterned curtains and little trails of chimney smoke and flew to a nearby orchard instead. 

The sun was high and warm, the breeze cool and fragrant with ripe apples and the first hint of decaying leaves and grass. He zipped around to chat with the bees and pester the little aggressive hummingbirds before heading into the city for some mischief. 

He knocked over a few empty pots, unhooked a decorative flag and sent it flying off in the breeze, and played with one woman’s extremely long hair for several blocks on her way home. They passed an untended book display and Harry gave up on tangling her hair to scatter books across the sidewalk. 

By the time he had run out of books, and energy, the sun was nearly down and he wanted to get home. Read a little before bed, maybe stare at the sun catcher a bit. Getting home from the city only took a few minutes. Harry unlocked his door and few in. He never bothered with anything like shoes, humans couldn’t see him so clothing was hardly needed unless he wanted it. He usually wore little robes that came to his knees, preferring a variety of soft colors and textures, like the creamy peach colored one he wore then, the thin silk light enough to keep him cool on summer days. So there wasn’t much he needed to do before he was comfortable and ready to relax, other than grab up his favorite blanket on his way to get his book and head to the balcony. 

Several thing hit Harry all at once as he stepped onto the balcony, 

One, there was a lit candle under the sun catcher. It didn’t make for quite as magnificent a display as the sun had, but it was clear now that the jewels must be magic, as the sheer amount of vibrant rainbow light that filled the small space was far beyond what a single candle should have elicited. 

Two, there was a lot of very yummy food on the table. It fanned out around the little candle in a dizzying display. Bowls of sweet fruit, sliced melon, honeyed berries, fresh pears. platters of cheese in every color and texture Harry could think of. And several shallow bowls of cream, condensation dripping from the porcelain bowls onto the lace table cloth that had been set out on the worn wood of the tabletop. 

The third, and perhaps most important thing, was that Harry was not alone. A tall, massive really, dark figure stood near the table. He was pale, but lovely. Pleasing features that appeared to be chiseled in marble. Two black horns stretched, large and sharp, through soft down hair to wrap around his head. His eyes were completely red with little slits for pupils, their small size the only indication that he wasn’t completely at ease as he stood there, hands folded before him, the soft evening breeze tugging at the silk of his long black robes and rustled the feather of his large black wings that fanned behind his back. 

For several long moments Harry was stunned. And infinitely glad it was already cool enough in the evening that he hadn’t come home and stripped out of his robes completely! 

Then the breezed changed, and the figure’s scent reached him. Warm sandalwood and sweet orange blossoms, a hint of smoky cinnamon, a demon, an alpha. He smiled as Harry shivered. It had very little to do with the chill of the night. 

“Hello, Harry.” The demon’s voice was low and smooth, like warm honey and dark chocolate. He smiled down at Harry, sharp fangs glittering in the dancing light. 

Harry looked from him, to the food on the table, the sun catcher, and back. 

The demon chuckled softly. “Yes it was me, come, sit and eat.” He pulled out a chair for Harry, even though it was his chair, his home, Harry suddenly felt a bit self conscious as he seated himself in the wooden chair, blanket draped loosely over his folded wings. 

“Who are you?”

The smile never left the demons face as he sat down across from him, he took up one of the dishes of cream and placed several juicy berries in the thick milk. “My name is Tom. Is this okay?” He asked, holding the shallow bowl out to Harry like an offering. 

Harry nodded and took the dish, gave it a little sniff before taking a sip. A deep, low growl rolled through Tom’s chest, sending all the little hairs on Harry’s arms and neck standing. In the a...very pleasing way. Harry licked his lips, sitting the bowl on the table. 

“Um...Tom?”

“Yes, my dear?” The growl had transferred to Tom’s voice, making it rough. Musical. 

“What...is this?”

“I have found you most pleasing, Harry.” Tom said easily, “And you have enjoyed my gifts, yes?” Harry nodded. “These, my dear one,” Tom said with a wave of his hand that took in the whole of the table and the sun catcher, “are my courting gifts.”

“Courting!” Harry squeaked, almost tipping over the bowl of cream in his flurry to press his hands to his mouth. Courting!? He had thought maybe another fairy...never a demon. He didn't know demon's courted!

“Of course.” Tom smiled, bright and wide. “Do you accept.”

ACCEPT!

“But...but you never asked!”

Tom tilted his head, “asked? asked what?”

“To court me!”

Tom’s laugh was more of a scoff this time, the wave of his hand as though brushing off a pestering fly. “Why ever would I need to ask to give you gifts. That’s hardly in the spirit of things, now is it? If you weren’t interested in the gifts you just wouldn’t have used them. I would have gotten the hint.”

And Harry had not only accepted them all he had done so with genuine joy at each and every turn...

“But...but I don’t know! I didn’t know you wanted to be...want us to be...”

“Mates!” Harry would have almost said that Tom chirped with happiness at the word, except there was so much growl in his voice now that such a word was far too light and carefree for the sound that actually admitted from him. 

“...mates...” Harry said in a daze. 

Tom rose from his seat to kneel before Harry, taking one of his small hands in his own, much larger one. Careful of the little silver rings that now adored his fingers. 

Gifts from Tom.

Courting gifts. 

“H-how did you touch the silver?” Harry asked, he felt very far away, like floating without the aid of his wings. 

Tom laughed, “very carefully,” he brought Harry’s hand to his mouth and kissed a spot on his knuckles that wasn’t coated in the dreaded silver. “My little butterfly, my spark of light, do you accept my courting?”

All Harry could do was blink at him. Was this the way that demons did things? They just left random gifts for their intendeds and hoped they’d accept without even knowing who sent them? Who they would be agreeing to mate to. Forever!

Tom was very handsome, even for a demon. And his gifts had not only been of fine quality, they had been exactly to his tastes. Quite literally. On some impulse he lifted the hand that was not held tight and brought it up to one of Tom’s massive horns. It was smooth, it felt like metal, like iron, but it did not burn him to touch. A deep purr rumbled through Tom as Harry ran his hand across the horn. He jerked back, startled at the noise. Tom chuckled and kissed his hand again to sooth him. 

“I...I don’t know much about demons.” Harry confessed, he plucked one of the berries out of the cream and ate it to have something to do. It was...possibly the best thing he had ever eaten. Ripe blackberries that had first been dipped in honey then soaked in sweet cream. His eyes fluttered closed as he hummed and chewed in pleasure. 

“I’ll teach you whatever you want to know. We’re not that complicated really.”

“You like iron though...but it’s poison.”

“I like you more than any work of iron that ever was, is, or could be.”

That...was a good answer. Harry plucked up another berry and thought some more. “I’m doing pretty well without an alpha...no one has ever bothered me before.”

“And no one ever will, for as long as I live. So long as you let me protect you.” Tom was quick to answer, holding Harry’s one hand in both of his, “and I’ll keep you happy. Like you are now. Help you tend your flowers, or simply cook you delicious foods. My magics lend themselves to the creations of gems and illusions. I made that myself, just for you.” He nodded to the sun catcher, and Harry was reasonably impressed by that. He had thought demons did not like the light, to find one not only able but willing to put up with such a discomfort for him was a good sign. 

“Further more I will love you and keep you warm and safe. And if you so choose, it would bring me great joy to one day give you children.”

Harry chewed his mouthful of berries thoroughly, perplexed, he swallowed and asked, “Half demon, half fairy cubs?”

“It is possible.”

“I’ve never seen them.” 

“If elves and even giants can mate with humans than we, certainly, should be able to reproduce together. Besides,” Tom leaned forward, eye suddenly dark as drinking up all the light around them, “it doesn’t mean we can’t at least try.”

Harry ducked his head as his cheeks flushed, though he couldn’t help the pleased smile that curved his lips or the answering spike of his scent, responding to Tom’s own. “I see no reason why we could not...try, that is.”

“Does that mean you accept!” Tom asked excitedly, holding Harry’s hand to his chest, against his wildly beating heart. 

Harry bit his lip, and nodded. Before he could so much as squeak at the sudden movement his whole body was pressed to Tom’s chest as large black feather wings enfolded them both in a rush of scent and warmth. He got a lungful of happy alpha pheromones before Tom was kissing him senseless. He was breathless by the time Tom pulled away, his red eyes gleaming in the twinkling light of the bewitched gems. He held Harry close, strong but gentle as he brushed hair from his face, tracing his lines of his cheeks, nose, and chin as though he were the most precious thing in the world. 

“Thank you, Harry. Thank you for letting me spend eternity making you happy.”


	2. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three, Bonding/Marriage!!

Fairies, as it turned out, had a very peculiar way of doing things like bonding and becoming mates. 

For demons it was quite simple. If you liked another demon you began to leave them courting gifts. If they were accepted you would bond and mate, and that was the end of it. Or well, the beginning of it. 

Tom had of course known that things were not so cut and dry for Fairies. They needed extra things. Like more gifts over a longer period of time, and a proper introduction before the alpha bonded the omega. Assuming the gifts were accepted. So he had made dinner, presented his offer, and once Harry had said yes, was all too ready to get on with the mating. 

The reprimanding his Harry had given him when Tom had tried to give him a bonding bite right there on the balcony, had been enough to make his head spin. He could do little else than stare agape as Harry primly finished his dinner after soundly putting Tom in his place. Tom had little choice but to sit there at his feet and listen while Harry explained fairy mating rituals to him. Never had another being ever dared to speak to him in such a way before. 

It only served to make him want to bond and mate Harry all the more. 

But there were rules....so so many rules.

First off it had to be at a time where they would be both under the shining light of the sun and the full moon...at once. Tom lamented instantly, though he needn’t have worried, it turned out that fairies were oddly attuned to such things, and before he knew it the day was set. 

The second part of this was that Harry insisted they had to invite people to share in their happiness. Harry had a whole list of friends he had been giddy to contact about the ceremony...Tom, on the other hand, didn’t have friends. 

He was a Demon Lord. He was the highest ranked of his kind. He did not have friends, he had vassals and knights. His little stint in the mortal world with his bookshop had been something of a vacation from his regular life. Immortality meant that he could ‘step out of the office’ as it were, for a few decades without anyone really taking note. 

So, strange as it was, Tom sat down one night and wrote, not an invite, but a summons. All those under Tom’s rule would come to his mating ceremony so that his little fairy would be happy. They didn’t know it, but making sure Harry stayed happy was about to become their main goal in life. 

Just like Tom’s. 

The wait was long. Torturous. Now that Harry had accepted his courtship he wanted nothing more than to scoop up his little fairy and carry him away to his den for a proper claiming. But Harry was very firm about that. The rules that governed how fairies did things were deeply tied to their magic. Harry needed Tom to wait until the ceremony before bonding, and only after bonding could they mate. So he waited...oh how he waited. 

Not that he could stay away. Not now, not after holding Harry in his arms. 

He greeted Harry every evening on the balcony where he would sit out a little feast for him. Honeyed berries and cream were his favorites, though he also enjoyed warm breads and soft cheeses. Harry would eat, allowing Tom to hold him in his arms as he enjoyed the food and the sun catcher. Harry would tell him about his day, what he ate, what fruits or flowers he helped to grown, what sort of fun he had in the city playing with the human. Tom would hold him close, purring or crooning low to help his Harry relax until he was slumbering, full and content, in Tom's arms. Luckily Harry preferred his more human size, it made snuggling him all the easier. 

Finally the day arrived, bright and shining. They gathered in a meadow deep in the centre of an enchanted forest. The field was dotted with the lavender and white wildflowers of the fall, the trees around them a dazzling patchwork oranges, yellows, reds, and hunter green. Their friends, and in Tom’s case flowers, gathered in around the edges of a large fairy circle. It couldn’t be any clearer which guests belonged to who. 

His little Harry was friends with a great many creatures. There were the fairies, which Tom had expected. They zipped around the field, flickering from tiny to human size in the blink of an eye. Then there were the witches and wizards, so distinguished by their pointed hats and little fetes of magic. There were a few sifters as well, wolves, giant cats, even one man who would occasionally turn into a hawk. They were a bright and cheery group. Everyone laughing, and drinking, and making merry. 

Then, there was Tom’s ‘guests’. 

They did not mingle. They stood very rigid and uncomfortable under the burning sun. A few had thought ahead and brought parasols to hid under. Bella, for once, seemed too discomfited to do more than glower, and occasionally make fun of Severus who would certainly be burned by the end of this. Tom was mildly surprised that his potions master had risen from the depths of the underworld for the day.

Not that he had much of a choice, of course. 

The Malfoy’s at least were trying to make a good impression among the lighter fold, sharing in the drink and chatting up a few of the wizarding folk. But then as sprites they were the closest thing to fairies there, though they were far more destructive than their lighter counterparts. Their mischief tended to get people injured, or ended with a child gone missing. They enjoyed the freedom and protection that doing such things under Tom’s reign afforded them. 

Hidden in the shadows of the trees, Tom watched the two sides intently. their chatter drifting on the wind to be soaked up by the trees around them. Tall, ancient, they swayed, the soft susurrus of their boughs low and musical. As though they too were happy to observe the ceremony.

Maybe they were...Fairy did tend to have the oddest connections to nature. 

Tom leaned against the sturdy trunk of a particularly old tree, it’s height soaring, it’s canopy so dense it blocked all the scorching light from reaching him. The rough bark was warm to the touch as he ran an elegant hand over the dark contours. Tom, suddenly a little self conscious, cleared his throat. 

“Um...Thank you for coming to our bonding ceremony.” He said to the tree. 

The tree said nothing. 

Tom sighed after the third silent minute passed, turning his gaze to the gathering once more. His flushed cheeks thankfully hidden from all. 

He really wished that Harry would hurry up. 

~~~

Tucked way up into a notch in the tallest tree near the meadow, Harry wove another flower into his mess of hair. Around him Ron, Hermione, and Luna helped him preen his wings and make sure his robes were draped perfectly. He was technically ready to go. Had been for some time. But it was counter to his nature to ever be exactly on time. 

So he took out a few flowers and rewove them into his hair, almost exactly as before, fiddled with the jewelry he was wearing. So long as he had it on when he turned, he could shrink the silver Tom had given him down to his smallest size. He took a few unnecessary minutes making the stars on his bracelet dance with a shake of his hand. Humming happily to himself the whole time. Behind him Ron made another disgruntled sound. 

“What?” Harry asked, for the hundredth time. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Ron answered immediately. They’d had similar conversations ever since Harry announce he would be mating with Tom. Which is to say, Ron was unhappy but every time Harry tried to get him to talk he would just shut down. 

Hermione, didn’t have the same troubles. 

“We’re just worried,” she said, her hands never faltering as they ran a soft brush over the delicate contours of his wings. “He is a demon, after all.”

“A Demon Lord.” Luna corrected serenely as she pinned his robe to drape in an artful array. 

“Yes, thank you, Luna. A Demon Lord. It’s just...they’re supposed to be very powerful and-”

“And smelly.”

“Ron!” Hermione scolded, with a huff she said, “He’s not only a Demon Lord, Harry, he’s an alpha. He’s dangerous!”

“And smelly,” Ron muttered, pouting. 

“He isn’t smelly,” Harry said lightly, smiling at his reflection in the little silver mirror. 

“He could try and eat you!” Ron yelled, throwing his arms up and stalking around the small space. 

Harry laughed, “if he had wanted to eat me he would have a long ago. You don’t bond your dinner, Ron. Besides, fairies are sweet and he doesn’t like sweets.” Harry had tried to get him to eat enough berries to know. 

“That’s hardly the point, Harry,” Hermione said, trying a more diplomatic approach to making him ‘see reason’. “He could harm you in other ways. I heard Demon Lords can absorb power from others! What if he ate you to steal your magic? He wouldn't need to find you palatable for that!”

“I like him.” All eyes turned to Luna as she stepped back from Harry, his robe secured and perfect. She looked up at the shallow ceiling for several seconds, “and the trees like him also.”

“Thank you, Luna.” Harry rose, fluttering his wings to stretch them out and admire their vibrancy in the mirror. Once satisfied that they were indeed gorgeous he turned to his friends. Smiling, he reached his hands out towards them. “I want you to stay after the ceremony, try to talk with Tom’s friends. And be nice.” The last he directed at Ron, who huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

He would do it though, if only because Hermione would make him. And she would do it just the opportunity to research other creatures. 

“It’s time!” Luna chirped suddenly, she grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the entrance. With a parting kiss to his cheek she unceremoniously pushed him out of the tree. 

Giggling with pure joy Harry fluttered down to the dark figure in the centre of the meadow. 

His Tom. 

His handsome snake.

His mate.

~~~

When it was time Tom left the protection of the forest, the meadow falling silent as he entered the fairy ring. He only had to wait for a second before Harry appeared next to him in a shower of prismatic light. In his human form he barely reached the centre of Tom's chest, his hair a wild mess of curls and fresh flowers, and his robe, a soft butter yellow, fluttered around him with each excited beat of his large stained glass wings. He was resplendent. He put Tom and his blood red robes to shame. Though Harry had insisted that he weave golden necklaces and bangles through his horns, to complement all the silver Harry’s own arms, waist, and ankles were draped with. There wasn't a single thing Tom could do, not a work of glamour that could ever preformed that would ever compare to Harry's beauty. 

“Are you ready, dear?” Tom asked, taking Harry into his arms, careful of the silver and his delicate wings. He fit perfectly against Tom’s chest as he rested his head over Tom’s beating heart.

“MmHmm.” Harry hummed softly as he stood on his toes and tilted his head. 

Tom gathered Harry close to his chest, brushed wild black locks out of his way, and brought his mouth down to the scent gland on Harry’s neck. Fairy were such strange little things for wanting to do this in front of others. Not that it was a secret occastion for Demons. There were public claimings all the time, one never knew when their intended would accept their courting gifts, bond marks were typically given right then and there. 

This spectacle was very strange, though. But he would do anything to make his little mate happy. 

Without preamble Tom fit his sharp teeth over the delicate skin of Harry’s neck, and bit. 

The taste of wildflowers and rain filled his mouth along with the thick sweetness that was fairy blood. Not even a hint of the pleasurable metallic tang that humans and other magic creatures had. Which was for the best, really. It kept Tom from wanted to get more than a single taste. Instead he pulled back enough to lick the wound clean, as the bond began to take hold. 

Harry clung, shivering in his arms, omegas often lost the ability to move right after a bond, so Tom held him up. Held him close. Harry’s essence filled his senses, slow at first, then all at once as the bond too root. He could feel Harry’s happiness, his pain from the bite, though that was demolishing fast with each pass of Tom’s tongue over the mark. Harry was a bright, happy presence in his mind. And Tom could feel nothing but joy on repeat. 

Harry turned his head, blinking up at Tom with a smile on his face. He couldn’t hold back, leaning forward Tom captured his perfect rosebud lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Around them the field erupted. Screams and cheers, and for some reason, growls. The last part only making sense when he was finally able to pull away from his brand new mate to see.

Glitter!

It was everywhere!

Falling from the sky like jeweled rain. It clung to everything, to everyone! Tom shook his head and little sprays of it fell from his horns and hair like snow made of glass. Harry giggled, emerald eyes large. Tom glanced out at their guest. The fairies were ecstatic, dancing in the glitter as though it were actually rain. The wizarding folk were a bit more subdued as some of them tried to pluck glitter out of their hair, dumping it from the rims of their hats or dusting off their robes. Most trying to disaffected, and some coming up short. The growling, surprisingly, were the sifters and not the demons. In their animal forms they attempted to shake the glitter from their fur. A few of the large cats hissed as they groomed themselves. 

And the demons. 

It was pandemonium, of the best sort. they cheered, they laughed. Albeit at the expense of the wizards and sifters. Even Severus, multicolored glitter sticking in his lank hair and the tip of his long nose, joined in the merriment of his peers. 

Tom smiled, holding Harry closer. “You were right, my love, this was a fantastic idea.” 

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck, nuzzling into his shoulder with a happy purr. “I’m so glad you are enjoying it, my handsome snake.” 

“Are we meant to stay now?” Tom asked, carefully. He did not want to appear over eager...but in truth he was very over eager to away. To tuck Harry into his den for at least a week. 

Harry’s laughter was as pure and sweet as the first time he’d heard it, all those month ago as Tom stood in the middle of the sidewalk with dirt on his nice shoes and sherds of pottery at his feet. Harry placed little nipping kisses of his neck. “Of course not, the ceremony is over now.” 

Before the words had fully left Harry's mouth he and Tom disappeared from the meadow with loud, ground shaking crack!

Only the mildly disgruntled wizards noticed their passing among the cheers, laughter, and curses. 

All in all, their ceremony had been a huge success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dears!
> 
> Welcome to the bonding chapter! It's a little shorter than yesterdays, I know, but I think tomorrows will probably be longer.   
> (I think, because it isn't finished yet....it will be by tomorrow though....it will be!)
> 
> I don't have anything planned for the soulmate prompt yet, But I was thinking that if there was enough of a demand we could just tack it onto this story. 4 chapters instead of the 3 and maybe we get to see if they had any luck in making half demon half fairy babies.   
> Let me know if you'd like that!
> 
> I would like to thank the omegaverse trash discord who when asked the question what a fairy wedding would be like gave me the answer, GLITTER!! You were right, and it was wonderful. 
> 
> Sherds is what you call pottery pieces, not shards but sherds. Everyone who takes enough art history classes learns this and then we have no place we can actually use this knowledge. until you write stories and add it in. 
> 
> There isn't much to this chapter, but I feel like it's more of a lead up to tomorrows anyway. So i hope you enjoyed it! And stay tuned for tomorrow!
> 
> Day Four (For me) Heat/Rut


	3. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day four!   
> Heat Rut!   
> (For me, I don't remember the order anymore)
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Harry wasn’t sure what to expect when they left the meadow behind. He had no idea what a demon alpha’s den might look like. Fairy dens were usually bright, airy. Alpha fairy tended to den high up in the tree tops in little holes they had carved out themselves. It wasn’t necessarily safer for two fairy to mate while in their smaller form, but there was something about being snug in a tree that soothed a part of their hormonally driven instincts. 

Demons didn’t change sizes though...or well...Harry didn’t think they did. Tom was large and imposing, and with his wings fully extended was down right gigantic, even compared to Harry’s more human size. He couldn’t imagine the picture holding true if Tom could shrink down to the size of a kitten. The thought made him giggle a little, though he’d never say so to his Dark Snake. 

The bonding process was a little more intense than he had thought it would be. The complete lack of motor control had been sudden and slow to return. He was still not able to move fully when they emerged...wherever it was that Tom had taken them. All Harry could see over the rise of Tom’s feathered wings was darkness, and the faint shine of gems in stone. 

Underground maybe, which wasn’t that surprising, he was sure he had heard that Demon’s liked it better in the dark, and certainly Tom seemed to have troubles in the sunlight when not in his human glamour. Harry snuggled closer to Tom, a continuous purr rolling through his chest, how did he get so lucky to have an alpha who would put up with so much just for him?

“That’s right, my little butterfly. I’m going to take such good care of you.” Tom cooed softly. Harry didn’t see what he was doing, though he could feel the magic as it pulsed through Tom’s veins, and the contentment and excitement that flowed along the bond.

Harry was broken out of his musing when Tom placed him on something soft and walked away. He blinked around in the dim room for a moment before a candle flickered to life on a table nearby. It sat inside a little crystal globe that instantly sent diffused prismatic light scattering around the room. Then another candle on another table lit, and another, and another, in nooks and shelves, until the room shone with colorful, if still surprisingly dim, lights. They were lovely in their myriad of colors, and soft enough that they wouldn’t hurt Tom’s sensitive eyes. 

Once the room was lit Harry was about to get a good look at it. He sat on a large bed, circular with curved sides like it had been made for a giant bird. It was very soft, silky sheets, a pile of pillows, and several warm fuzzy blankets rounding it out, making it a perfect nest without Harry having to do anything else to it. There wasn’t much else in this room, though there were several doors along the carved walls. The whole room glistened with rough, uncut stones and Harry would bet anything that they were in an underground cave. 

He tilted his head back, finding Tom next to the bed looking at him a calm that bellied the roiling uncertainty that filtered through their bond. “I love it,” he said, smiling brightly, he reached his arms out for Tom and was soon surrounded by his warm, protective embrace. 

“I’m so very glad, my love, my darling butterfly.” Tom said, stroking Harry’s wings gently. 

Harry leaned out of his grasp enough so that he could slip off the silver that adorned him without risking a touch to Tom. Scooting on his knees to the end of the bed, Harry peeled back a bit of the mattress and tucked the jewelry inside for safe keeping. When he turned around Tom was regarding him with smoldering red eyes. Harry fidgeted with the skirt of his robe, blinking up at Tom, cheeks dusted a soft pink.

“I’m ready,” He’d barely gotten the words out before Tom was on him. Smashing Harry to his chest with both wings and arms. Harry giggled softly, brushing his face over the soft feathers now encasing him. “Do you have them?”

“Of course, my love.” Tom adjusted Harry with one arm to reach a stand nearby with the others. Two potions sat side by side. One almost clear, just a faint shimmer of gold and silver with little rainbow bubbles. The other was thick, dark, red. A faint orange glow occasionally rippled through it. A fairy heat and demon rut potion, respectively. 

It was tradition to seal bonds with a shared heat and rut, and biology usually helped the newly bonded couple out. A new bond would almost always spark a heat in the omega, which would in turn spark a rut for the alpha. But they were not the same species. And though the bond did seem to be working as it should, Harry could feel Tom’s excitement and love, and he was sure Tom was feeling his own, it was still not certain that a heat would happen. 

Tom handed him the clear potion before taking up the blood red one for himself. “To us.” He said, a low growl laced through his voice, “To a long and glorious future.”

“To us,” Harry repeated, he touched the lip of his bottle to Tom’s with a little tink of glass on glass, “To a happy and prosperous future.” 

Tom growled before tossing back his potion in a single gulp, Harry followed a little more slowly. It was a big bottle after all. He purred as the bubbly liquid hit his tongue. It tasted like sunlight and the exhilaration of the wind through his hair as he flew. 

Harry snuggled up in Tom’s arms once the empty bottles were dealt with, resting his head on Tom's chest. “What did yours taste like?” He asked as Tom began to nuzzle his hair. It would take a while before either potion really settled in, and quite frankly Harry was very surprised, and pleased, that Tom was showing such restraint.

“Like flame and iron," Tom said, "despair and ruin.” He rumbled against Harry’s hair, it turned into a low, joyful laugh when Harry looked up at him and stuck his tongue out. “What did yours taste like?”

“Like sunlight and pure joy.” Harry smiled brightly. 

“Disgusting.” Tom replied, voice flat. 

They dissolved into fits of laughter, holding onto eat other to keep upright. Harry fitted his lips to Tom’s, relishing in the way Tom’s smile never faltered and the lingering tang of the rut potion. There was nothing in it that could hurt him. No metal, and nothing that would react to or against his biology or the potion he took. Just something dark and sharp added to the smokey spice that was all Tom. 

Harry ran his hands through Tom’s short curls and up to his horns, caressing the sooth expanse of them and toying with the gold he had worn at Harry’s insistence. He snuggled closer to Tom’s warmth as the first effects of the potion began to take hold. He always thought ‘heat’ was misnomer. Sure, the body ran hot, but once a fever reached a certain level the body felt chilled to the bone. Only soothing pheromones helped, either from an alpha or a friend or relative. The resulting heats were different, of course. Harry had spent most of his past cycles in the company of his friends, snuggled in piles of blankets while they helped him eat and rest. 

This time, freshly claimed, with his strong mate’s arousal already wrapping around him in a smokey scented cloud, Harry was looking forward to being soothed in other ways. 

Harry yanked on Tom’s horns as their kiss deepened, eliciting a low growl from Tom’s throat. He moved his hands from their exploration of Harry’s wings and back to the pins that held his robe on. Harry had instructed Luna to use gold instead of silver, he hadn’t wanted to take this moment from Tom. He had been waiting so patiently for so long, he deserved a treat. 

His robe fell away from his skin, and instantly the his heat flesh felt chill, he whined, snuggling closer to Tom. Without needing direction Tom held him closer, folding his wings a little tighter around them to keep Harry warm. He purred, burring his face in Tom’s shoulder and nuzzling against his neck. 

“Such a good alpha.” He praised, smiling against Tom’s neck. He snaked his hands down to play with the clasps of Tom’s robes. With Tom’s help it wasn’t long before they were skin to skin. Harry sighed in relief, already Tom’s presence was making the initial discomfort better. He moaned softly as Tom trailed his hands down Harry’s back, brushing his wings on his way to Harry’s hips and thighs. 

His head was already fuzzy when Tom lowered him to the soft nest. He would lose himself to the heat soon, already the scent of Tom’s rut was working to cloud over his senses and turn his limbs to jelly. His instincts telling him to submit and let the alpha take care of him. 

But they hadn’t been more intimate than kissing and Tom’s need to always be holding him before this. And Harry wasn’t going to miss seeing him naked, or their first time together, because he was lost in the throws of a heat. With great effort he sat up on his elbows to fulling take in his mate. Tom was gorgeous. Smooth and pale, like living marble. Every part of him was so much larger and just more than Harry. Fairies were light, in both bone structure and magic. Even alpha fairies were so much smaller than Tom. 

Tom’s large wings stretched out behind him, tripling his size as he grinned, feral and sharp, down at Harry. “Like what you see, little one?” He rumbled. 

Harry’s wings tried to flutter, but they were pinned to the nest, he managed a little nod, cheeks dusting pink as he caught sight of Tom completely. He had never seen an alpha naked before, and Tom...he made Harry’s breath catch in his throat. 

He was pretty sure that alpha fairies weren’t quite so...large. 

With a low chuckle Tom fell forward, pressing Harry back down, his large wings enfolding them as Tom began kissing his way down Harry’s body. It started light and teasing at first, nipping the bond bit gentle so as not to hurt, then peppering kisses down, down, and down. Not linger too long on any one place until he was between Harry’s spread legs. He held Harry’s thighs with his hands, fingers massaging and pressing into them so hard he would have marks later, holding Harry open and still as gently nuzzled Harry's cocklet before dipping lower to brush his tongue over the petal like folds of Harry sex. 

With a gasp, Harry gripped Tom’s horns, tight, back arching and wings trying desperately to flutter in pleasure. He knew from kissing that Tom’s tongue was...magical, but he never expected anything like this. When it entered him Harry nearly lost all his senses to the heat, the divine pleasure that he was receiving, and low, delicious rumble of Tom’s growl as he devoured Harry. 

He was lost, floating in pleasure, his fingers white against the black sheen of Tom’s horns. He mewed and babbled, unable to control his pleas for more, more, more! As Tom explored every inch of him. All too soon Tom was gone from between his legs and capturing his lips in another heated kiss. He could taste his own sweetness on Tom’s tongue. It only made him shiver and burn more. 

With a low growl, his red eyes gleaming in the low light, Tom slid into him in one smooth thrust. If not for the haze of heat, the way his body reacted to the rut pheromones, turning pliant and wanting, it would have most likely hurt. Instead it left him breathless in pleasure. Full and satisfied in a way he had never been before. 

“A-alpha,” Harry whined, he clutched at Tom’s shoulders, head tilted to show the mark Tom had given him. Another, more feral, growl ripped from Tom’s throat and began move with great rolling thrusts of his hips. Setting Harry sensitive nerves on fire. 

Tom was already lost to the rut, and Harry wasn’t far behind him. His mind too fuzzy to do more than whine and moan as Tom took over, hand one hand on Harry’s neck, strong and possessive, the other on his hip as he drove into him over and over with sure and powerful thrusts. Growls and declarations of “Mine,” and “Such a good omega,” falling from his mouth on repeat. 

Then his knot began to grow, and Harry lost what little control he had. His whole body clenched at the amazing stretch, his back arching completely from the bed, screaming as Tom’s knot took hold, locking them together, filling him up to nearly unbearable levels.

Tom’s mouth was back to neck, licking and kissing his bond site as he whispered praise and affections into Harry’s ear. Sated, and exhausted, Harry buried his face into Tom’s neck, and fell into the haze of his heat. 

~~~

Tom had never taken care of an omega in heat before. They were delicate. Even omega demons were fragile. And fairies were nearly ten times worse! He had feared so many things before bringing Harry to his nest. Such as.

What if Tom crushed his wings?

What if Tom just straight up crushed Harry? He was so much littler, with the bones of a...well...of a fairy. 

What if, in the throws of his own rut and desires he forgot to feed Harry? Or didn’t realize when he had had enough and his little fairy needed to rest?

So many worries, so many things that could go wrong. 

All for nothing. 

What was a rut anyway if not natures way of making sure that alphas did, indeed, take proper care of their mates?

From the very beginning he was honed into what Harry needed. Somehow knowing that Harry’s own body weight was enough for his wings to handle, but if he wanted to cuddle Harry he needed to make sure Tom was on bottom, or they were laying side by side. 

Tom may be large but omegas were made for alphas and needn’t have worried about hurting him while they were both lost to lust and need. Tom was no more coherent than Harry in the thick of things. Pleasure, heat, the sweet scent and ambrosial taste of Harry. That was all he knew. 

Omegas for the most part were either awake and wanting, or sleeping during heats. What Tom hadn’t been worried about. What he should have been worried about. Was how difficult it was to convince a sated, sleepy, Harry to eat and drink. 

The first day was bliss. Harry didn’t need to eat as much, as he had eaten a literal feast the day before in preparation. Harry’s heat and his rut weren’t too overwhelming that first day, allowing both of them to just bask in each other for the first time. Everything was slow and sweet and wonderful. 

By the second day his other instincts had started to kick in. The ones that wouldn’t let him forget that his mate hadn’t eaten much the day before and could become sick if it kept going on in this manner. 

He slipped out of the nest that morning while Harry slept soundly, tucking a blanket around him tightly so he didn’t feel so alone. He returned as quickly as he could with a little bowl of cream and berries. Settling back into the nest he untucked Harry enough to roll him over and brushed a gentle finger over the smooth curve of his cheek to wake him. “Little love, it’s time to eat now.” Harry grumbled and tried to roll over. 

Tom huffed, balancing the bowl on his knee he lifted Harry in his arms, positioning him so that he couldn’t just roll away again. “Come on now, just a few berries. You love berries.” 

Harry muttered something that sounded like ‘you like berries’ and tried to hide his face in Tom’s arm. Tom kept his head still and tried to press one of the honeyed berries to Harry’s lips. This had the opposite effect to what he wanted, causing Harry to hiss and his wings to flutter like he was trying to fly away. All without even opening his eyes. 

Tom didn’t get him to eat before the next wave of their cycle hit. Nor by the one after that. At the end of the first day Harry had eaten three berries and drank half a bowl of cream and Tom had never been more proud, or worried, in his life. 

On the third day Tom was desperate. He had gone past worried to down right frantic during his lucid moments. Every nerve burning to make sure his little mate was eating and healthy, and happy. He’d thought of everything. EVERYTHING! He had even contemplated coating himself in honey and seeing if Harry would lick it off. Since when he wasn’t sleeping his focus was completely on Tom and getting a knot. 

He kept it as a last resort back up plan. Harry needed more than just honey, and well, Tom didn’t want to get their nest sticky. 

For the time being they faced off, Tom holding the ever present bowl of cream and berries, and Harry, hair wild, eyes hazy, sat in loose pile of blankets, a very disgruntled expression on his face because Tom had disturbed his sleep. He wobbled a little from side to side as he blinked blankly at Tom, occasionally lifting a little hand to rub at his large, sleepy eyes. 

“Just one, just one berry and I’ll get you anything you want. Anything at all!” Tom said pleadingly, he took a berry from the bowl and held it close to Harry’s face, hoping he’d smell it and want it. How could someone who gobbled these things up so greedily when lucid just not want them all now, when he hadn’t eat properly in days and was expending too much energy?!

“What do you want? Silver? I’ll get you every bit of silver that was ever forged! I’ll rob graves, steal from museums, swim to the bottom of the ocean, anything it takes! Just please! Eat this!”

Harry yawned, and Tom took the initiative. Popping the berry into Harry’s mouth quickly. Harry hiss lowly, but chewed the berry all the same. The little bit of green that was still visible in his eyes flashed his displeasure. 

Tom took up another berry. One down. So, so many to go. 

“What else my love? Do you want a room of enchanted jewels? A little room as bright as the sun? It’s yours! Just eat these berries!” Tom went so far as the shake the bowl in Harry's direction.

Harry titled his head, regarding Tom with his dazed eyes. Then he lunged, wrapping his little arms around Tom’s neck as he started worrying at Tom's shoulder. Tiny pointed teeth not nearly enough to break the skin as Harry made little growly noises in his throat. Tom sighed. At least Harry hadn’t knocked over the bowl in his ‘attack’ and at least he still had enough energy to show his displeasure in some way. 

“I’m going to have to coat myself in honey, aren’t I?”

Harry let out a little chirpy purr, the growls never stopping, his teeth gnawing ineffectively at Tom's flesh. Tom wrapped his arms around his little squirming mate and tried futility to sneak a berry into his mouth while he chewed on Tom’s shoulder until the next wave hit. 

~~~

Harry woke slowly. Sensations coming in one at a time. He was very warm and he was laying on something soft and fragrant. He tried to roll over and bury his face in whatever it was, but his limbs were extremely heavy. Blinking a few times he opened his eyes to the dim room. Soft rainbow light. Rough stone walls. Tom’s den. 

His heat. It must be over. He felt fantastic for the most part. A bit hungry, but nothing too bad. With a little groan he managed to roll over, only to realize he was laying on feathers. Feather?! 

Oh!

Harry smiled as he settled back down. On Tom’s back. Tom was stretched out over the nest, his face resting on his crossed arms sound asleep with Harry resting in the cradle of his folded wings. 

Harry rubbed his face against the soft feathers, purring and stretching. He really did feel amazing! His own wings were a little sore from disuse, but there didn’t seem to be any damage. Just a pleasant ache that helped him remember some great snatches from the past few days. 

A gently as he could Harry began to draw little circles on the back of Tom’s neck with his finger. Round and round, feather light. “Aaaalphaaa!” He sang, light and cheery. “Alpha, I’m hungry.”

Red eyes snapped open in an instant. One second Harry was stretched out across Tom’s wings and the next he was wrapped in a blanket, seated on Tom’s lap and was being presented with a bowl of fresh berries and cream. He took it with a happy chirrup and began to eat.

Halfway through the bowl he was able to focus on Tom, he hadn’t stopped petting Harry’s hair and wings while he ate. Something soft and almost relieved shone in his eyes. He was covering in little bruises and nicks, and Harry had to wonder how he must look. Tom was quite bitey, his wings gave a happy flutter at the memory. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me, alpha.” He purred, rubbing his head against Tom’s chest. 

Tom crooned, soft and low. “Always, my love.”

Harry pulled away from his chest with a grimace, his cheek sticking to Tom a little. He wiped his face with his free hand, sniffing the sticky golden goo. “Tom...” he asked, brows raised high as he regarded his mate, “why is your chest covered in honey?”

With a groan Tom dropped his head into his hands, his shoulders shaking with something that felt a little historical through the bond. He didn’t say anything for a really long time. 

Harry sipped his cream, happy to wait for Tom to tell him the details. 

Their cycle must have been more interesting that he'd thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears and welcome to day four! And Chapter 3!
> 
> Tom gets to undress Harry? As a treat!
> 
> I asked and you responded. There will now be 4 chapters! 
> 
> It isn't written. And it might not actually be finished until next week, but I promise you'll get it!
> 
> I might go ahead and post the last story I have prewritten tomorrow, which means you'll get two more updates next week (the fourth chapter for this, and the Nesting canon story (Which I already have planned but not written)). Sorry it'll be late. But, such is life. If I hadn't taken so long before realizing I was going to do this Demon Fairy AU I probably would have been done by now.   
> As it is, I started writing a royality arranged marriage au and scrapped it cuz I hated it. 
> 
> The prompt for heat/rut day was supposed to be Mating Run. Which is a fun trope, but it honestly just would have been [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979944) story with Tom as Viktor and Harry as Yuuri...and that didn't sound quite so appealing as this. 
> 
> In my ABO worlds heats and ruts aren't necessarily a sexual things. Friends and families can help each other out but providing comfort and making sure the omega or alpha eat and rest. It's only when someone comes in blasting pheromones around that it turns into a mating thing. 
> 
> I think that's about it. I have the next chapter planned and it's gonna be adorable, so I hope you're as excited for it as I am!
> 
> Thanks for reading and responding and liking, and bookmarking! I really makes my day!


	4. Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it turns out I could actually finish this on time!
> 
> Keeping it soulmates, because at this point I think we can agree they are.

“Stop fiddling with your belt, you look fine.” Hermione barked at him for the hundredth time, smacking Ron's hand away from the woven belt at his waist. The scowl on her face melting into a bright smile as she knocked on Harry’s door. 

Ron wasn’t worried about ‘looking fine’ he was worried about looking tasty. Harry may have been mated to that...monster, for a while now but there was no way that Ron was ready to trust it. 

It didn’t take long before Harry was opening the door, bright smile and near glowing with joy. He was lovely, he always was. But recently he’d been particularly vibrant. 

Ron only wished he could forget why. 

But then, it was why they were there. 

“Harry!” Hermione sang as she threw her arms around Harry and pulled him close. “Where are they? I can’t wait to see them!”

Laughing, Harry pulled away and motioned them in, “They’re out in the garden setting up. We’ll eat out there.”

“Perfect! Ron come on,” The last part was said in her angry bark again as Ron took too long to step in. “We brought sparkling cider.”

“Oh, wonderful! Tha-” Whatever else Harry as going to say was cut off by a loud crash followed by screams. “Oh dear.” Harry took off towards an open door in his little sunny kitchen, Hermione hot on his heels. 

Ron, however, dragged his feet. Taking time to admire all the little potted plants Harry had. Here and there a shiny gem peaked from the limbs or were wrapped around the stem, shining rainbow light around the room. It was a nice little respite from what he feared would greet him when he stepped outside. 

Somehow, it was worst than he imagined. 

A table had been set up in the garden. And it was an utter mess. Bowls tipped over spilling their contents over the once white lace tablecloth. Fruits and cheese scattered willy nilly all over the place. And in the middle was a child. Little fists raised as it squealed, covered from head to toe in what looked like blueberries and marmalade. 

“Adrian,” Harry cooed softly as he scooped the baby up, wiping it clean with a damp cloth. “See, it’s all better.” Once cleaned the baby giggled, opening bright green eyes to stare adoringly at its mother. 

It looked like Tom, other than the eyes. Little black feathered wings, puffy with down, they none the less fluttered as though trying to catch a breeze. It had a head full of brown curls and was only missing horns to complete the look of a full fledged demon. 

Ron shuddered, as though the world needed more Demon Lords running around. 

“Tom, dear, I need your help!” Harry called, and as though his name could actually summon him, and wasn’t Ron going to remember that for later, Tom was suddenly there. Dark, and looming, and smelly. No matter what Harry said. He smelled like fire and plants that didn’t get enough light. 

Tom smiled down at Harry and the baby before turning his eyes to the table. “Oh, what happened here? I’ll get-”

“No, no I can handle this,” Harry said, moving the child to his hip, the baby had stuck a finger in its mouth and was studying Ron with an intensity he did not appreciate. “I need you to find Noah, he’s gotten away again.”

Wait, Noah? Ron shared a look with Hermione. He thought there had only been one!

Tom chuckled lowly, “I think I can help there.” He took a little bunch of grapes from the mess on the table, placed it flat on his palm and waited. Ron was about to share yet another questioning glance with Hermione, but before he could blink there it was...a second baby! 

This one looked like Harry. Glittering butterfly wings, delicate limbed, tumbled black hair. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. Somewhat relieved that Harry had had a fairy child after all. 

Then it turned and looked at him with slitted red eyes!

And horns.

It had horns! They were just little nubs on its forehead, but that’s clearly what they were going to be!

It cooed softly as it nibbled on the grapes, before turning to smile at Tom. And. Oh goddess help him the child already had fangs!

Or well, a single fang. But it was glinted in the sunlight all the same!

Hermone, because she was completely insane! Dove around the table to coo at and cuddle the babies.

It was all Ron could do to keep standing. Two babies, both demons! He couldn’t handle this. 

In short order the table was back to rights. Everything back in their bowls or platters. The tablecloth magicked clean. Ron sat on one side next to Hermione. Tom and Harry on the other each holding a baby. Harry had the one with black feathers, Adrian, seated on his lap where he’d feed them little sips of cream. Them, because Harry had gleefully announced that this one was a gamma. And Ron had to hope that it would be an omega and not an alpha...omega demons had to be gentler. Right? This one, at least, didn’t have teeth yet.

Tom, sitting right across from Ron, of course. Had the other, Noah. The little terror sat on Tom's shoulder like a tiny viper in fairy clothing. With Harry’s face! He and Tom looked at him with the same eyes, the same dark hunger. Occasionally Tom would hand the child a berry to devour or a slice of honey dipped bread to gnaw on. Neither of them took their eyes from him as Harry and Hermione chatted happily right next to them. 

At one point Tom leaned forward, chin propped on his hand as he regarded Rom with open interest. “Tell me, Weasley. What did you eat today?” 

Ron gulped his mouthful of cider, trying to look over and catch Harry’s eye, but he was busy passing the baby over to Hermione. He fought the urge to slap Hermione’s hands away. That one didn’t have teeth, it wouldn’t be a danger! Instead he tried to throw Tom off his trail. So to speak. 

“Oranges.” He said simply as he nibbled a piece of bread. 

Tom hummed, “oranges are good, they can add a delicious bitterness to a dish.” He said with a smirk, on his shoulder the little demon fluttered its butterfly wings, nearly lifting into the air. 

Oh goddess, Ron was going to die!

“Tom.” Harry called and Tom’s focus went instantly to him. Ron took that moment to turn to Hermione so he wouldn’t be caught in Tom's gaze once more when he was down with Harry. 

“POP!” Came a tiny shriek. Little black downy feathers filled his vision before something light and soft collided into him. Before he knew it he was holding the baby! “POP!” They shouted again, waving their tiny little fists in the air. 

“Wha...”

“Oh no!” Harry said as he started rising from his seat. And it was all the warning Ron had before the child yelled POP for the third time, and every bowl, platter, and cup on the table exploded, along with all the contents within them, coating them all in jam, crushed berries, bits of bread, and thick cream. The baby in his arms squealed joyously. 

Well...that answered a few questions Ron hadn’t really cared to ask. 

He wasn’t going to be visiting Harry again for quite some time. 

~~~

“It was so nice to see them,” Harry said as he rocked Adrian in his arms. Tom was just finishing up Noah’s bath, his little giggles and chirrups filling the air along with the warm sweet scented water. Tom leaned over the claw footed tub, sleeves rolled up to his elbow as he worked shampoo into Noah’s dark hair. 

Tom hummed, “Ronald did not faint on me this time, it must be an improvement.” He chuckled softly, “His horns are coming in so nicely, and this fang,” he pulled away to smile proudly at Harry, “he’ll be an alpha for sure.”

“I can believe it.” Harry said softly, in his arms Adrian snuggled closer to his chest, purring as he made suckling noises in his sleep. He was rather certain that Adrian would be an omega. They were nearly the opposite of Noah, soft and cuddly to Noah’s outgoing nature. 

Of course that could just be how they were developing. Twins they may be but they had taken different aspects from he and Tom. Noah with his fairy wings could already fly, and with his little fangs coming in could also nibble on solid food, despite only being a few months old. 

Little Adrian with their downy feathers and soft gums, and lack of protective horns, was much more careful. Tom said Adrian acted a bit more like a demon baby. That once their down malted they would be a bit more outgoing. Not that they weren’t causing all kinds of trouble in their own way. 

“We have to figure out something to do about Adrian’s...um...popping.” Harry laughed gently. Tom pulled Noah out of the bath and began to dry him off with a soft cloth.

“We just need to find a way to impart that there is a time and place for blowing things up, and the dinner table isn’t one of them.” 

Harry shook his head, “I’m not sure how we explain that to a baby.”

“We’ll think of something, my little love.” Tom wrapped Noah up tight a little blanket. Firm enough to keep his wings pinned down in the night. A few nights of being woken up by something crashing through the house, only to find their child zipping around wildly, knocking over everything that wasn’t bolted down, had taught them a very valuable lesson. 

Fairy babies needed to be secured at night. 

Tom took Harry in his arms, dipping down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Their children secure between them as first Harry unfolded his wings to wrap around them, and then Tom encased them all in his larger wingspan. “We have all the time in the world to figure it out.” Tom assured, cupping Harry’s cheek in his free hand. 

“We need to figure it out sooner rather than later,” Harry said with a smile, “preferably before they have little brothers and sisters and we have more troubles to sort out.”

“Troubles?” Tom asked with a sly smirk.

“Adorable troubles.” Harry laughed softly, cuddling the babies and Tom closer. “The best troubles.”

“We’ll have so many. Hundreds of troubles. Running around. Blowing things up. Teasing your friends.” 

“Okay, let’s get the ones we have to bed,” Harry unwound himself from Tom, taking Adrian with him. He looked over his shoulder, giving Tom a heated stare, “then we can go and ‘talk’ about making more trouble.” With that he swayed from the room. 

~~~

Tom looked down into eyes that matched his own, Noah gave him a big snaggle toothed grin. “I love your mother very much,” he said, quite seriously, “one day you will meet someone who completes you in every way. Maybe you will bond and mate and have lovely babies. But you must always remember,” he brought a finger up and booped Noah on the tip of his nose, “if you are an alpha, your omega is always. Always. Right.”

Noah laughed uproariously at that, rocking back and forth in an attempt to free his wings. “Papa!” He yelled happily. 

“And, the second most important thing to remember,” he said fondly, kissing Noah right between his horns, the tiny tips just showing through. White, iridescent and glittery. “Always remember, I love you.” Snuggling Noah tighter, Tom finally followed Harry from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dears!
> 
> Had a lot of fun with this. These babies are so cute!!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed this. They weren't part of the original story plan then I thought about them, and could see them so perfectly and they were so cute!
> 
> Tom found out Ron thinks he eats fairies, and he HAS NOT stopped picking fun at Ron's expense since. Harry knows, and he kinda enjoys freaking Ron out too. After all, he had told him a million times that Tom doesn't think fairies taste good, and he literally had half fairy babies, so Ron is just purposefully being silly here. 
> 
> Noah takes his facial and body looks from Harry, but is the most like Tom. He will be an alpha, and he'll look like a pretty fairy but with long lovely horns, white with rainbow metallic, kinda glittery. Just like his wings. 
> 
> Adrian will be an omega. Soft and cuddly. He looks like Tom but with Harry's eyes. He won't have horns, because omegas don't have horns, and his teeth won't ever be fangs. With is a demon thing, even omega demon's have fangs. His wings will also be smaller than Tom's more the size of Harry's. Noah will be much bigger. More demon sized but looks like a fairy. 
> 
> I hope y'all read the part on the series page about gammas and anatomy. Cuz, I forgot to add it in the notes last chapter....
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this story! Your impute and enthusiasm really made it happen. It was so much fun! I will most likely not continue this. If you want to play around in this world, make your own stories in it and post them, just let me know before using them. I would be more than happy to see what anyone might want to do with them!
> 
> The next story that will post will be the Free Day, it's already written.  
> Nesting will come sometime next week. Probably.
> 
> Edit: (since I made this a draft yesterday after writing.)   
> I woke up 2am with a terrible cough and will probably be going to the doctor soon.   
> Felt great yesterday and terrible today, it's been the story of my life since moving to the desert.   
> (×_×)⌒☆

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Welcome to day two! I struggled with the original prompts. Fake relationships aren't my thing (That's tomorrow) So I was drawing blanks for several days until I looked at all the discarded prompts and BOOM realized what I was going to do!
> 
> Unlike yesterday's, Tom is very sweet here, and genuine. He just fell in love with the little ray of sunshine that is Harry. I had a lot of fun with a tiny chaotic Harry that just lives to knock things off of shelves...like a cat with wings. 
> 
> Harry (internally): I don't need an alpha....but....berries and cream are delicious...and he's large and comfortable to sit on, and warm. He can stay, I guess.
> 
> Please check out the rest of the stories. And don't hesitate to join in! Diamond has been working hard to get this together, lets show her a little love!
> 
> Tomorrow for us is Marriage/Bonding! (Same story, chapter 2!)
> 
> See you then!!


End file.
